She's Mine And Two Pervy Canines
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inutaisho watches as his two sons try to out wit compete for & eliminate each other from the competiton to win Kagome, it soon leads to hilarity tricks & mayhem & boy are they in for the biggest surprise of their lives Comedy romance LEMON Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R language**

Inutaisho watches as his two sons peep at Kagome in the hot spring compete with each other for

her and try to out wit and eliminate one another as competition leads to hilarity Inutaisho/Kag

**She's Mine And Two Pervy Canines**

**By Raven 2010 Jan 21 2011**

**Two peeping pervy canines let the competition and war begin**

Inutaisho watched it was like a three ring circus Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both wanted Kagome and took to tying to out do the other and each trying to get the other out of the way, it began simply enough and turned into a hilarious battle of wills trickery and practical jokes

Kagome as she always did before breakfast went to the hot spring to take her bath Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both snuck off in opposite directions unknown to each other each one would be at opposite ends of the hot spring hiding in their chosen trees, while Kagome unbeknownst to her was being peeped at by two pervy canines her birthday was she'd soon be 19 and already had two lecherous dogs on her tail

Sugimi being the fun loving papa he was followed his two little lecherous pups with his scent and presence hidden inside his barrier and watched as the two perched on a branch of the trees they were hiding in, Kagome began to wash Sugimi could sense his sons high level of arousal and decided it was fun time

He let them sit there while good amount of time passed and waited then using his powers and made the branches of their trees shake just enough to throw them off balance the two lost their balance and fell face down onto the ground

"Brother do you boys have a lot to learn "Sugimi said to himself

When Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru lifted their heads up to look and see if Kagome had heard the thud and if she had fled the scene that's when they caught sight of each other and glared daggers at one another, Sesshoumaru made a fist in a threatening gesture then Inuyasha dragged one of his claws across his throat as if to say I'll slit your throat Sesshoumaru responded by giving him the finger

Again they looked to the hot spring where Kagome happily continued to enjoy her nice hot bath, Sugimi immensely enjoyed the sight of his two pervy pups doing triple time to get out of the area before they wound up with an dangerous irate miko on their hands and almost broke their necks in their efforts to make a fast escape

"Must eliminate asshole Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha thought

"Must destroy shit head Inuyasha" thought Sesshoumaru

The next morning the ritual began Kagome readied herself for her morning bath but this morning would be different, Sesshoumaru gave Kagome roses Inuyasha's eyes went wide and thoughts of murder filled his mind the boys gulped their breakfast down before it was time to eat but 3 minutes later Sesshoumaru grabbed his stomach in pain yup dear Inuyasha had slipped laxative herb into his food

"Sesshoumaru are you alright" Asked a concerned Kagome

"Yes miko I will be fine it is nothing" he said "Fucking prick Inuyasha so you wanna play okay bastard it's war" he thought

"Hehehe that eliminates the bastard" Inuyasha thought

"They're both sick puppies the poor miko oh well I get to watch the fun and boy is it going to be good, Sugimi said to himself

Sesshoumaru needing relief fast ran like hell into the woods in his mind vowing to kill and dismember a certain hanyou, Inuyasha was laughing his ass off he patiently waited while the girl of his dreams made her way to the hot spring he hid in the bushes enjoying the sight of her curvy voluptuous body and had an aching boner

Inuyasha freed his aching length from his hakama so that he could relieve it while gazing upon Kagome he started slowly working it up and down with long strokes he was at it for quite a while, in the mean time Sesshoumaru who had gained a brief reprieve from his own condition found Inuyasha just when he was about to orgasm Sesshoumaru used his powers to make nearby stinging ants attack Inuyasha's shaft

"Oh my god's I'm gonna die I am going to die from all this laughing but must follow youngest pup and see what happens next" Sugimi said to himself

Wanting more then anything not to get caught Inuyasha quickly clamped one hand over his mouth to muffle a scream and forgetting about his penis jumped up and ran like hell with it still hanging out bouncing up and down for all to see, Sugimi watching his sons antics fell on his ass laughing and Sesshoumaru took off because of the laxatives effects hitting him again

Forgetting and not realizing what direction he was running in Inuyasha ran straight into the village "Eeeeeee god's Inuyasha put that thing away" Sango screeched

"Hm Inuyasha taking him out for a walk" are we? How ironic big dog walking little dog " Miroku teased

"Ow and fuck you monk" what little dog? There ain't no dog here your stop trying to screw with me" Inuyasha responded

By the sight of the ants Miroku had caught on Inuyasha's shaft and being himself the king of lechers he knew what Inuyasha had been doing and what had happened "Ahem big dog little dog" Miroku said first pointing at Inuyasha then his appendage

"Ohhhhh shit" said a red faced hanyou then ran like hell

"Holy crap Miroku he is huge he could chop trees with that thing" Sango said

"Yes he could and I pray that that is a sight I will never see again, my lovely Sango on the other hand if it were you I'd welcome it" Miroku praised

"Monk"

"What? I'm just being honest"

Later on in the day the two Perverted Inu's returned to the village and Inuyasha who had gotten back just before Sesshoumaru was waiting exhausted Sesshoumaru sat down, in a second Inuyasha was behind him and smacked two raw eggs down onto the top of his head breaking the shells and causing them to coat his beautiful silver hair

"Hm interesting" Sesshoumaru said all to calmly

"Holy crap Inuyasha you should never have done that" Sango exclaimed

"Oh oh" said Miroku

"Foolish pup" Sugimi added

At the speed of light Sesshoumaru had a honey bee hive over Inuyasha's head down to his shoulders as honey ran down his body Sesshoumaru then yanked his hakama down just enough so that his bare ass was showing and the pissed off honey bees had a prize target to attack, and that they did the bees took formation behind the unlucky hanyou

Head bee

"_**Well boys looks like a big enough target to me"**_

Second in command bee

"_**Boss I ain't seen a crack that big since that big dumb bear tried to steal our honey"**_

Soldier bee"

"_**Ooo and best of all unlike that bear he's hairless which makes it way easier that damn fur really get's in the way**_

Other soldier bee

"_**Enough yapping lets get to stinging"**_

Head bee

"_**Okay boys target acquired attack"**_

"Yeeeeeeeow" Inuyasha screamed and bumped into trees while running till he pulled the honey bee hive off his head

Next day Inuyasha gave Kagome a bouquet of lilacs "Inuyasha thank you their beautiful" what's the occasion?

"What do you mean what's the occasion? Jeez can't a guy just give a girl flowers if he feels like it? Inuyasha replied

"It's just that your not the lets do flowers type" Kagome answered''

"Ah Kags I think somebody's courting you" Sango said grinning

"I ain't courting nobody" Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone

"Aw is my little Yasha in love at a boy" Sugimi ragged

"Little brother likes a girl hehehe" Sesshoumaru added

"Oh give me a freakin break a guy makes a nice gesture and you fools have got him in love or married already" Inuyasha responded

"Well it is courting my friend" said Miroku

"Ah shut up the whole lot of you" Inuyasha said then took off to hide his coming deep blush

Sesshoumaru waited a few minutes then handed Kagome a package wrapped in paper "this is for you miko" he said

'For me? Thank you Sesshoumaru" Kagome said

Sesshoumaru disappeared but was not far away hidden he watched as Kagome opened his gift, when Kagome opened it inside she saw a beautiful light blue silk kimono her eyes widened with surprise and a smile lit her angelic face she ran her fingers over it enjoying the luxurious feel of it

"Kag's it's breathtakingly beautiful" Sango said

"Wow he has excellent taste" Kagome stated

"That he does" Miroku added

Sugimi grinned while he sat with his back against a tree hands folded behind his head "Hm I wonder what's coming next? He thought

**Pervy Kagome seduction the miko's big surprise and a shock to the system**

The next day Kagome was suspicious that she had a peeping tom but did not know exactly know who so she made up her mind she was going to do some peeping of her own, she waited till he went to the hot spring followed then hid in the bushes watching as he slowly undid his armor then stripped not only was he handsome beyond belief but he had the body of a god

She stared intensely as he took the cloth and soaped it up with the sandalwood soap she had given him then proceeded to wash his man hood when she saw the size and girth of it she gulped, he then moved on to washing his body his long silver hair hanging down his back shining like silver white silk beneath the moonlight

He was the only one in the group who preferred to bathe at night her mind ran rampant with thoughts of what she could and would like more then any thing to do to his body and soon had an unbearable heat and ache between her legs, she continued to watch while he lifted one leg up and put his foot on the spring bank and washed his leg once again giving her a good view of his manhood

Only this time she noticed something different it was standing erect "Holy crap she thought" then suddenly

"See something you like little miko? He asked

"Gulp I I I'm sorry I I'll go now" Kagome stammered in a panicky voice

Kagome fearing his wrath turned to run away just when she was about to bolt she was halted in her tracks by two strong arms around her waist and a hard body against her back she then felt his hardness poking her in the butt, next she felt his warm soft lips placing loving kisses up and down both sides of her neck his hot breath caressing her skin

**Lemon starts**

"Do you desire me? He asked then gently nipped her ear "Tell me do you want this and me? Hm I scent that you are already very wet for me and I have not yet begun to pleasure you"

"Yes I do" she replied

"And have me you shall little one" He purred seductively in her ear

Without a word he reached and with one hand undid her kimono then with both hands cupped her full breasts feeling them he was in heaven when he discovered she was completely naked under her kimono he groaned she gave a whimper, he sensually slipped his hands feeling as he went down to her hips and put one hand between her legs then massaged her nether region till she screamed her release

"Do you want more little miko? He asked "Do you need me to relieve the ache you have? He teased

"Yes please" Kagome breathlessly gasped out "Make it go away"

He turned her to face him kissed her then slid her kimono down off of her body letting it drop to the ground, before she knew she was in the hot spring her back against its bank with him inside her sliding in and out taking her into mindless ecstasy over and over again and even though it was her first time it didn't hurt like she expected it to

"Your mine no other male will touch or have you only me" he possessively spoke in a low voice in her ear

He kissed her and plunged his tongue into her mouth exploring it and she let hers dance across his making him crazy she stroked his ears with between her finger tips he growled and she felt his twitch inside her, that was all it took nearing their ends their releases began he quickly broke the kiss and plunged his fangs into her neck where I meets the shoulder she didn't know why but she knew to do the same to him

After they had finished riding out their long hard orgasms to completion "Mine my miko and mate for all eternity" he said sexily "Happy birthday Kagome"

"Thank you, your mine and so is this" Kagome said then reached down grasping his hardened again from her touch shaft

"So my little temptress you wish to play then play we shall but know you this you will be going nowhere for the remainder of the night" He informed her and once again moved within her it continued all night

**Lemon ends**

They returned to the village everyone was just waking up all eyes were on the holding hands couple looks of shock and surprise were seen

"Gasp" what the fuck? The voices of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said and at the same time they went wide eyed and then the two passed out cold and hit the ground

"Congratulations Sugimi sama and Kagome" Miroku greeted with a big smile

"Thank you and please drop the sama" Sugimi replied

"But please tell me how is it that you and Kagome stayed away all night without either of your sons looking for you? Especially where both were seeking Kagome's hand" Miroku inquired

"Oh that's easy I simply put a sleeping potion in their tea which is fast acting and not long after casually went for my nightly bath" Sugimi replied

"Y You knew? But how? Kagome asked in shock

"It is very simple my dear my pups were so busy fighting over you that they did not pick up on it as they normally would"

"Pick up on what Sugimi?

"Your scent the faint changes that only took place when I was around the scent of your desire" he answered

"Oh damn I forgot all about your canine senses" Kagome stated

"Indeed band I am glad you did but I must admit that at first I was surprised it was me you desired instead of one of my pups" He told her

"Before I forget happy birthday and congratulations on your mating" Sango said smiling

"Thanks you guys"

3 hours later the battling Taisho brothers woke up Inuyasha was the first to speak "Dad how? When? He asked

"Yes father I to wish to know please do explain" Sesshoumaru said

"Inuyasha really how you ask when you already know about mating when last night while you two slept, I went for my nightly bath my miko came to me and made her desire known to me and the rest I think you already know" Sugimi told them

"Ka Kagome I I can't believe it you and pops"

"Yes pup believe it that is what happens when your in the house of and playing with the big dog's" Sugimi razzed

"But why the fuck did we sleep so heavily" Inuyasha asked

"Easy boys I put sleeping potion in your tea" Sugimi admitted

"You _**whaaat" **_both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru loudly said

"Yes dear pups you two were so busy fighting that you were blind to and unaware of your own senses or you would have picked up on it" Sugimi stated

"Picked up on what ya tea drugging old buzzard" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Kagome's scent changes faint but there when I was around her desire" Sugimi explained

"And who are you calling old buzzard? I'm only 30 in human years"

"Ohhhhh crap I'm so dumb" both Sesshoumaru said then passed out again

The rest who were there broke out laughing "I think they'll be scarred for life" Sango joked

"Yeah but it was fun watching their little battles" Miroku added


End file.
